


Hallo, Mamma

by amaltheasshole



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First impressions are special, Other, because that's what you get from me, i did angst, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: Imagine one day you get a text message from a grieving child, messaging their late mother to vent.Aka the AU where Tord messages Jon his feelings I guess





	

March 13th, 2006

Hallo, Mamma  
Today was kinda eventful. I hit my hand and reopened a wound. And yes, the wounds I have been talking about. Edd freaked out, and Matt almost fainted. Who knew he was afraid of blood? But anyways, Edd wanted to take me to the hospital, but you know how it is with me. As Poul and Patryck would say, I have a fear for proper medical care. Plus after they screwed it up with you, I can’t. I nearly had a panic attack, but surprisingly enough, TOM of all people helped me out?? He lent m e his childhood bear for the moment?? And then he wrapped my wound up?? It was...odd. But nice. Nice to know he actually cares.  
Love you, Mamma. Message you tommorrow again

  
Hello! That was quite the wild ride from start to finish! But it’s nice you have such good friends! But I’m afraid you have the wrong number! Either way, I wish you the best of luck!

  
Ah, I am so sorry. I thought this number had been disconnected for years!  
This was my mother’s old number, and I text her every day to help me feel better. Honestly, i almost cried when you responded! I should probably drop this habit for the better anyways! Thank you for responding. I should not be responding again, sorry again!

  
Don’t worry about it! If you want to still text this number, feel free! I can even respond if you want to?

  
Herregud, thank you so much! I expected such a rude response. That would be amazing, thank you!! My name is Tord, by the way! SOrry for my english, too. It’s my second language!

  
No problem! I’m Jon, by the way. Haha, you write better than most of my native speaking friends!

  
No i do not! Than kyou anyways! I’ll message you tommorow??

  
See you then, Tord!

  
See you then, Jon!

  
March 14th, 2006

  
Hey, Jon? Mother? Ha, im not sur ewho to adress much anymore!  
SO today was quite fun. My friend edd tried to see what happens if you boil cola, and boy it did not end well! Tom said it looked really ugly and like vomit haha. It took forever to clean it out. Of course almost an ahour later, matt came in listening to music lol, completely oblivious kiddo

  
Haha! That sounds like such a disaster! Matt seems like a fun person to be around, huh? Haha!

  
It really was, herregud. I remember edd tossed some of it at tom, and he has incerdibly quick reflexes, literally dodged so quick! and trust me, they are amazing!

  
Oh my god, that’s amazing!

  
April 1st, 2006

  
Herregud, I hate tom. He ran into my room and threw a giant box at me. I opened it safely, and therew as another box. 13 boxes later, its a literal cough drop im laughing so hard i CAN HEAR TOM LAUGHING

  
Oh my god, I have to try that on my roommates some day!

  
I’m very curious, though. What flavor cough drop?

  
Lemon drop

  
Oh, he’s evil.

  
I KNOW RIGHT?

 

  
June 3rd, 2006

Isn’t today the day that americans celebrate their winning of some war?

  
Close! That’s July 4th! It’s the day they defeated England in the Revolutionary War! They celebrate it by shooting fireworks and such!

  
Ah, fireworks, of course!

  
I cant stand fireworks bring back bad memories

  
Do you think talking about it might help you out?

  
It reminds me of my father’s death. I’d rather not dicuss.

  
Ah, I understand! Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind!

 

  
November 5th, 2006

  
I thkni im havign a pan ic attack

  
Are you okay?

  
Noo

  
The memories are jsut coming backs

  
The fireworsdk

Hey, don’t worry, just try to steady your breathing, okay?

  
I feeel like sneaking toms vodka

  
He wouldnt notice

  
Jsut once bottle

  
Do not! Alcohol can just make things worse!

  
I cans hear the gunshots

  
It’s just fireworks, okay? Just, breathe.

  
Are you there?

  
Tord?

  
Holy shti tom is so nie fto me why

  
He just caught me trying o nesk the vodka and just gave mye is ebar again???

  
I dnot deserve this wyh

  
I’m glad you have such good friends! Just breathe, okay?

  
We arne ot even friends, though?

  
He hates me

  
I hate him

  
Kinda a thing goin on here

  
Sometimes the worst people can turn out to be the kindest.

  
Remember to Breathe steadily, okay?

  
Thank you

 

 

September 4th, 2008

 

I have to leave

  
What do you mean?

  
I have to go back to norway

  
Business.

  
Are you leaving your phone?

  
I plan to.

  
No evidence kinda thing.

  
Secret business.

  
I am sorry.

  
We’ll contact each other again, right?

  
Maybe someday.

  
My flight is almost picking up

  
Goodbye, Jon!

  
Goodbye, Tord!

  
Hope to see you again.

 

 

March 16, 2016

  
I am so so sorry

  
I had no idea

  
I am so sorry

  
This is moms situation all over

Now im gonna find another person trying to text you, huh?

  
Im so sorrry.

  
Its heard to type w/ one handd

  
goodbyee


End file.
